An English Recipe for Pain
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: "YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND AND RUINING EVERBODY'S LIFE! So now I'm going to do what I should of done centuries ago." Arthur muttered something in a strange language causing the door behind Feliciano to slam shut. -Dark Plot-


YAY FOR HETALIA RPS! Anyway this was an rp with one of my friends and me and I turned it into a fanfiction. So this story has been edited a bit cause of horrendous spelling and grammar mistakes and a confusing ending

****Disclaimer: ****My friends and I own nothing

****Warnings: ****rape, toys, rum, pirate Iggy, blood, violence, potions, femItaly, language, yaoi, death

Hope you enjoy,

* * *

><p><strong><strong>An English Recipe for<strong>******Pain****

Feliciano ran into the room and tackled Arthur. "Hiya Arthur! Are you making pasta?" He was referring to the large cauldron in front of the other male.

Arthur jerked forward as Feli ran into him. The jar of neon green gunk in his hand flew into the bubbling cauldron. The purple potion turned a horrendous shade of orange and black smoke flowed from the pot. "You git! Y-You've ruined it! You ruined my potion!" Arthur screamed, hacking as he breathed in the noxious fumes. He glared at Feliciano, giving the boy his best evil eye.

Feli jumped away from him, eyes wide. "I just wanted to say hi...sorry." He coughed slightly from the smoke.

"No you are not sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it! And I've had it!" Arthur raved, knocking a jar full of bright blue eyeballs to the floor where it smashed, eyes rolling across the floor. "You're always running around and ruining everybody's life! No sane person can stand you! So now I'm going to do what I should of done centuries ago." Arthur muttered something in a strange language causing the door behind Feliciano to slam shut of its own accord.

Feli screamed and tried to run from the madman, but slipped and fell in the slimy liquid from the jar of eyes. His head cracked on the floor knocking him unconscious. Feliciano whimpered in pain as the world went dark.

It took some time before he actually woke up again and he slowly opened his eyes, looking around. He was still in the same room from before, hanging from manacles attached to the wall. He whimpered. It was very dark and creepy in the room and Feli was scared of the dark. That's why he always slept with Ludwig or his brother Lovi. And this room had shelves of things in jars. Some of the things were even looking at Feli. There was even a book that was looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

He tried to move in order to make himself at least a little bit more comfortable. Ow! Everything hurt and he started to cry. "Fratelloooo! Germanyyy! Somebody help me!" The door creaked open. Had someone heard him and come to rescue him? "Oh thank god! Somebody's here to save me!" His mind was fully set on the fact that this person was __not __Arthur and __would __save him.

Arthur walked in. He was smirking and carrying a steaming goblet. "You know I've been dying to try out this potion since I found it a few years ago. But I've not had any luck in finding someone to test it on. Until now that is." With that the blond forced open the mouth of the cowering redhead and poured in some of the burning liquid.

Feli's hopes vanished and his face fell. He clenched his jaw without much luck and thrashed as the stuff burned his mouth, throat and pretty much everything else. It felt like liquid fire inside him and he screamed when he was finally able to. "It hurts! Make it stop!" he cried out.

"Oh don't worry. The burning sensation should stop in about-" He consulted the creepy book with eyes "-three seconds." He stared at Feli, studying his reaction eagerly.

Sure enough, after three seconds passed the burning was replaced with biting cold. He shuddered, wanting to wrap his arms around him. This was just as bad as the burning and he cried hard. "I'll tell Germany on you!"

"Like I give a damn. Germany would most likely congratulate me. You've been a bother to him in particular for ages. Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't taken the initiative to pound you into a pulp. He hates you, you know." Arthur grinned as he watched the shivering boy take it all in. He turned to consult the book again, trying to remember what sensation the Italian would feel next.

Italy's eyes widened and he felt an aching in his heart. 'No...it's not true...Germany...d-doesn't...' He choked on a sob. "H-He doesn't hate me...y-you're lying!"

Arthur looked back at the redhead. "How do you know I'm lying? He told me at the last meeting that he wished you would just disappear." Germany had said such a thing, but he had meant that he didn't want Italy around while he and his brother were training a new puppy. A puppy meant as a gift to Feliciano for his birthday. He grinned as he read the book. Feliciano should start feeling the final effects of the potion now. The sensation of ant crawling all over his body. In the book this part was illustrated with a drawing of a man itching so badly that he was scratching his skin off.

He whined as his heart broke a bit at those words and then he screamed as his entire body felt weird. His fingers twitched in their restraints with the need to scratch and he cried harder than before. "St-Stop it! Please!"

The Brit just smiled as the little Italian screamed and struggled in his bonds. He felt a twinge of guilt deep down but ignored it. He also felt something else seeing Feli arching and throwing back his head. Arthur turned to his bookshelf. There, his book of potions to transform humans. He found the one he wanted and checked to make sure he had the ingredients he needed. Pixie dust, check; snail slime, running low; spider legs, check; candy hearts, check; rum, he had plenty; and... "Damn. I'm out of hens teeth. Well I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." The magician sauntered out of the room, smirking to the sound of Italy's screams.

Feli squirmed and whimpered as what the British man has said went through his mind. Was he...really just a nuisance? He was rather loud...but he was always polite and just wanted people to be happy.

Arthur returned nearly an hour later with a new jar of hens teeth and more snail slime from Francis. It made him cruelly satisfied that the doting 'big brother' France was helping him torture Italy. He pushed open the door to his workshop and started to prepare his potion listening to Italy whimper and whine behind him.

He looked at the man working, his wrists raw from trying to squirm out of the restraints.

Arthur noticed the scrapes on Feli's wrists and frowned. The mixture in the cauldron was bubbling and turning from a disgusting brown to a neon pink. Arthur carefully checked the pot and nodded in satisfaction. He ladled out some of the goopy mix and set it aside to cool. He then unlocked the manacles holding Italy.

The boy fell unused to holding his own weight.

England pulled him up and thrust a bundle of clothes in Feli's arms. "Change." He ordered.

Feli blushed at the thought of changing in front of Arthur but doubted he'd be allowed to go anywhere else. He turned around and stripped off his shirt and then his pants before shakily taking off his underwear. He pulled the clothes on, surprised to find them to be girl's clothes.

Arthur couldn't help but to give Feli's ass a squeeze as he changed. No wonder Ludwig kept the boy around.

Feli squeaked but didn't try to fight Arthur. He turned after he was changed. He felt uncomfortably exposed in the skimpy top and skirt. The man held the now cool potion to Feli's lips and he obediently swallowed a mouthful. The stuff tasted sickly sweet and was like drinking syrup. His body began to tingle, particularly down there. He whined and crossed his legs wanting the odd sensation to stop.

Arthur smirked. "What's wrong Feli? Does it feel bad?"

Italy nodded. Something felt just wrong. And now the tingling had traveled up to his chest. "Make it stop!" He whined not liking it one bit. Suddenly it stopped. Feli glanced down and stared, eyes wide. The shirt had filled as he- she had grown breasts. Feli nervously reached down and felt...not his cock. He- She was a- a girl.

"Well. How pretty."

Feli blushed hard and looked at Arthur, rather terrified as to why he had just been turned into a girl. She swallowed hard and tried to make the skirt and top cover more of her body. "Wh-Why am I a girl?" Her voice was soft and quiet and extremely innocent.

"Because I wanted to try that potion on someone." Arthur answered with a leer.

Feli gulped and drew back a few steps.

Arthur reached out and cupped her cheek, caressing the smooth skin.

She whimpered, scared of the look on his face.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

Her eyes widened slightly and a blush tinted her cheeks pink. "N-No I h-haven't..." she squeaked out.

"Oh I think you have." He whispered. "And bad girls deserve to be punished, don't they?"

She whimpered softly and looked away. "W-Well...I g-guess they do..." she once again turned her eyes to Arthur, "b-but I h-haven't been bad!"

"Oh yes you have." Arthur grasped Feli under her arms and lifted her off the floor. He dragged her over to a table where he pushed her down onto her belly and pulled her hands over her head, locking them into handcuffs.

Feli squirmed, trying to get comfortable with her legs hanging partly of the edge.

**SMACK**

Feli squealed at the whack to her clothed bottom. She looked over her shoulder, eyes tearful, to see Arthur glaring sternly.

"Who said you could move?" He asked.

"N-no one. I didn't- AH!"

Arthur spanked her again. "No one gave you permission to speak either." He flipped up her skirt then and began spanking her bare skin.

She whimpered as tears fell at the abuse to her bottom. She screamed at a particularly hard hit and sobbed. "Please stop!"

Arthur grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back, forcing her to look at him. "I did not give you permission to speak. Do you understand?"

Feli nodded, biting her lip.

"Good. But that's still twice now you've spoken without permission. Tsk tsk." With that Arthur turned and walked to a closet behind her.

She craned her neck in an attempt to see what he was doing, but she couldn't tell in her compromising position. She closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps closing in. Feli shook slightly with fear of what might happen and tried not to make a sound. She couldn't help it when a small whimper left her though. Considering that she had been a virgin as a guy...it was obvious that she would still be a virgin now.

Rum was God's gift to man in Arthur's opinion. That's why he kept his closet well stocked. Seemed a shame to keep it all to himself though. He looked back at Feli, bare ass in the air, red and abused. He smirked, feeling himself grow hard. Moving some jars aside he pulled out a box with some toys Francis had attempted to used on him. Grabbing a vibrator and some more restraints, he headed back to Feli with a full bottle of rum. He jerked her legs apart, revealing her most intimate of places. He used the restraints to hold her legs in place and then he turned on the vibrator and ran it up and down the cleft between her legs. "Are you ready to be a good girl now?" he asked, plunging the vibrator into her ass.

She cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, squirming immediately. It wasn't that long before she started getting wet and turned bright red. "Y-Yes..." she moaned out.

He knelt down between her legs and blew on her. Then he opened the bottle of rum and poured down over her, lapping it up as he did so.

Feli squeaked at the cold air on her heated flesh before whimpering at the weird feeling of the liquid. "Wh-What i-is that?" she whispered softly, forgetting for a moment the rule of no talking.

Arthur didn't answer, only poured more rum. He sucked hard on her clit, loving the moans it prompted from the girl. "You're so very wet. You want it so bad." he whispered. He licked up to her ass and bit one of her cheeks, making her scream. He licked the wound then moved on to the other cheek giving it the same treatment.

Feli was sobbing now, the vibrations making her want to come, but not quite enough give her release. She squirmed, dying for some type of friction down there.

Arthur noticed. "Do you want me to make you come?" he asked, letting his fingertips ghost over her swollen flesh.

She panted too caught up in the feelings to think properly. "S-Si..." she moaned out, trying to press back against the fingers.

He jerked the vibrator out of Feli's ass. "It's too bad I don't really fell like making you then." He growled, stalking out of the room, leaving her tied to the table, unable to touch herself and bring herself to completion.

Feli just watched, not able to believe this. She whined and tried to squirm free tears falling down her face. She was so humiliated...more so than ever. She really wanted to cum and felt like a whore because of it. She cried throughout the entire night and ended up crying herself to sleep, so she didn't notice when the potion wore off and 'she' turned back into a 'he'.

When Feli woke he really needed to use the bathroom. But he was still tied down to the table. The position he was in was even more uncomfortable now that he was male again. He whimpered as the pressure in his lower abdomen grew.

"What's wrong Feli?"

The Italian jerked. He hadn't heard Arthur come in and come up behind him. He blushed, remembering that he was still spread and bared to all on the table.

Arthur stalked around to Feliciano's face. "You look quite uncomfortable Feliciano. Surely you're not still turned on?"

Italy flushed. He wasn't still wanting, though he did feel unfulfilled. But the need to relieve himself was more pressing. And more embarrassing. He bit his lip before softly saying. "I h-have to...use the bathroom..." He really hoped that he'd at least be able to do this one small thing.

Arthur walked to Italy's side, picking something up. He was humming something vaguely familiar.

Feli gasped as he felt something shove up his ass again. 'At least,' he thought as England walked back around to his face, 'It's not vibrating.'

He no sooner had thought this when Arthur smirked at him and pressed a button on a remote.

Italy screamed as the vibrator started going at full power. He could no longer hold it as the vibrator buzzed inside him. He sobbed as he pissed himself, both ashamed and relieved. He glanced up to see Arthur frowning at him.

"You disgusting little whore." He growled. He stalked out of the room and returned with a damp flannel. He undid Feli's restraints and tossed the flannel in his face. "Clean yourself up. And don't even think about taking out the vibrator." He ordered.

Feli nodded and stood shakily to remove the disgusting skirt and wipe himself off. He fell to his knees though as Arthur started playing with the vibrator, adjusting the power randomly.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry it up!" he snapped impatiently.

Feli whined, arching his back at the changing sensation. He tried to clean himself off, not doing so well. Whimpers kept leaving him and he was soon on the floor, squirming in pleasure. He had managed to clean up his mess and get rid of the top as well. He was bright red in embarrassment and moaned loudly.

"You're such a little whore." Arthur growled watching Feli writhe in pleasure. While the boy had been cleaning himself, Arthur had been drinking a copious amount of rum. So much so that he was taking on his pirate persona. Not a good thing. He shucked off his own pants and boxers revealing his erection. "You're nothing but a dirty, disgusting whore, aren't you?" He whispered as he pinned Feli down, kissing him roughly. He grunted as he began to impale himself on Feli's cock, riding the little Italian below him.

He cried out as tight heat suddenly enveloped his cock and he whimpered in pleasure as well as torment. He pulled away from the kiss, "I'm n-not a whore..." He shuddered though as the vibrator pressed more firmly against his prostate and he bucked up into the man on top of him.

Arthur cried out in pleasure. "Ye sure are actin' like one boy!" he cried, fully in pirate mode now. He pounded down on the boy forcing the vibrator to hit his prostate hard. Feli screamed and came inside England. He panted as Arthur lifted himself off, lying listlessly. Arthur jerked out the vibrator out. He slammed Feli's head against the floor then flipping the boy onto his stomach he slammed balls deep into him.

The Italian screamed at the pain in his head before crying again and screaming once more as he was slammed into. It felt good but he didn't want it to! "Pl-Please stop Arthur!" he begged between sobs. His purity...innocence...gone.

The pirate grunted. He picked up a knife and sliced down Feli's back. He smirked at the boy's screams. The Italian was just so tight!

Blood started to trickle from Feli's ass. He started choking on his own spittle, unable to take a proper breath. The pain was overwhelming, almost as if the Brit was trying to avoid Feli's sweet spot.

Arthur stabbed the blade into Feliciano's hip, avoiding a fatal wound. He wanted to draw as much blood as possible before he came. He pulled out the knife and slammed it into Feli's shoulder, and then into his side. Both time he avoided any vital organs, just drawing blood. He smiled and sucked on the wound in the boy's shoulder, loving the sweet taste of the Italian blood. With only a few more hard thrusts he came, moaning in satisfaction. He fell, exhausted to the side. For some reason, he always was even more tired than usual after being in his pirate form. He panted and fell asleep to the sounds of Feliciano's ragged sobs.

Feli cried hard, wanting to curl in on himself but in too much pain to move at all. After a bit he was finally able to move a little and shakily got to his feet, falling down quite a few times. He looked at the sleeping Britain for about four seconds before moving as fast as he could from there, not even bothering with his clothes. He wanted to go to Germany like always but those cruel words kept coming back to him. He only ruined everyone's lives...and Germany...wanted him gone...He sobbed hard as he fled from Arthur's home. He didn't know where to go...who would want a disgusting annoying creature like him. He ran as far as he could before collapsing, a black haze taking over his mind. For the first time in his life, he wanted to die...and so he did just that.

* * *

><p>AN

-sniffle- I can't believe I just killed Italy...Well I might as well say why. I was rereading this and not only did I find WAY too many spelling and grammar mistakes I also realized the ending made people think I would add another chapter. So this ending was better. Please comment and stuff and check out some of my other things.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
